Swan Love: the curse of Odette
by praime
Summary: Odette has it all, a loving family, a best friend and a possible future engagement with a handsome prince. But everything changes when she's kidnapped Can her prince save her now? Meanwhile Nina is a young mother who had to give up her dream to raise her child and marry an older man. She forces herself to love her husband, but she can't deny the attraction to her concierge.
1. Chapter 1 fairytale land

**Here's another once upon a time fanfiction I had the idea of this one from a dream I had. don't worry i will still continue with the little mermaid in once upon a time but the problem with that one is that I don't yet know the rest of her storyline. The characters of my two story's will meet each other. I hope that you like this story, I'm still trying to figure out their Storybrooke persona but once upon a time has finally reached the Netherland with every wenseday a new episode of season one. So I'm watching it on the TV know and as I watch I try to think what would happen to my characters in that episode.**

**enjoy and R&R**

* * *

''Princess, princess, hurry.'' Odette looked up from her flower picking to see her best friend Iris running towards her.

''What's wrong?'' she asked gently while she rose to meet her eyes.

''I found a young man, he was wounded, I had him brought up to the palace.''

''Well then we must see to this young man. would you kindly try to find my sister and alert her, I would suggest starting in the library.''

Odette hurried to the guest room of her father's palace. She was a young girl of sixteen but in time of need she was wise beyond her years. In the room the mother of Iris, who took care of Odette and her sister after their mother died, was already present. ''Mama Ophelia?''

The woman looked up, ''princess.''

''How is he?'' she asked and moved to the bed where a young man lay, eyes closed and sweat on his forehead.

''He has a high fever, but I think that he will soon recover with the proper medicine.''

The young man moaned and Odette gently grabbed his hand and whipped his forehead with a wet cloth. ''suhhhh, easy there, you're save.''

Suddenly Odette's older sister Belle entered the room. ''Iris told me that we have a sick man.''

''Yes, I was hoping that you maybe read something about medical herbs in those books of yours.''

''Well I'm sure that together with mama Ophelia I can make an herbal tea.''

Belle and mama Ophelia left the room while the young man opened his eyes. ''Where am i?''

''You're in the castle of sir Maurice,'' Odette said. ''You're sick but don't worry we will take good care of you.''

A short while later mama Ophelia came back with the tea. ''Where's Belle?''

''Back to her books of course,'' mama Ophelia said.

''Why do I even bother to ask,'' Odette laughed.

''Be careful princess the tea is still hot.''

''Well then I better let it cool of.''

''Are you visiting this castle,'' the young man asked Odette.

''No, why do you ask,'' Odette said confused.

''I thought you said that I was in the castle of sir Maurice, and why would a princess live in the castle of a sir?''

''I'm not a princess it's just sort of a nickname, sir Maurice is my father and lady Belle is my older sister.''

''I'm sorry my lady.''

''Please call me Odette, what's your name?''

''Prince Siegfried.''

''Well your majesty best drink your tea before it's cold,'' Odette said and she helped him to drink.

''Thank you,'' prince Siegfried said.

''Try to sleep,'' Odette said while she left the room.

''Does my father know?'' Odette asked mama Ophelia.

''No, I thought you girls would have a better chance with him.''

''You're probably right, I will go tell him.''

Odette went to her father's room. ''Papa, Iris found a sick young man, he said that he is a prince. I had him brought up to one of the guest rooms and gave him some herbal tea, he is asleep now.''

''Well that's very good my dear. I will visit him shortly. Now do something for yourself until dinner.''

''Yes papa.''


	2. Chapter 2 Storybrooke

**This chapter is in storybrooke during the episode the thing you love most enjoy**

* * *

Nina hurried down the street, she would be too late for her appointment at the pool. It was almost eight o'clock. When she was almost at the pool she suddenly heard the clock chime. Surprised she stopped in her step and looked at the clock tower. The clock ran and even on the correct time. Suddenly she remembered that she was late, she quickly went inside and changed into her bathing suit. ''Morning Rick,'' she greeted the swim trainer, ''sorry I'm a bit late, but the strangest thing happened the clock runs and actually on time.''

''I believe that's the purpose of a clock.''

''No I mean the town clock.''

''Wow our mayor actually spend our money on the town. Well let's get started you've wasted enough of my time by being too late.''

Nina dove into the water and did her usual laps and exercises under supervision of Rick. She liked to stay in top condition. She had the dream of becoming a professional dancer preferably ballet but the birth of Eala had at least postponed that dream. She hated being stuck in this small town but she chose her daughter over her dream and opened a dance studio. She didn't have a lot of students but it kept her busy and gave her some savings. She knew that with every passing year her chances for a career became smaller. But she would audition for Julliard as soon as her daughter was old enough. Then she would take her with her and move away. She didn't know if her husband would go with her but she didn't care about it she would manage with the money she made.

* * *

When she was done swimming she went to Granny's Diner for a drink and to read the morning newspaper. ''Hi Ruby, can I have a juice and the newspaper,'' she said to Ruby the waitress who was a good friend of her since high school. Then she took a seat at the counter.

''Here's your drink and your paper Nina,'' Ruby said and handed her the order.

''Thank you,'' Nina smiled but then she saw the front of the newspaper. ''Who's this on the front,'' she asked Ruby who you could always depend on to know the latest gossip, of course it helped that she worked at the diner where almost everyone in Storybrooke came to eat.

''Oh, that's Emma, she is Henry's birthmother, she's staying and the B&B.''

''So there's a new person in town and immediately she has to be on the front page with only negative things about her.''

''It appears so.''

''I've got to stop reading this paper.''

''How's Eala?'' Ruby asked.

''Good, you should come visit, she likes her aunt Ruby.''

''I will soon.''

* * *

When she finished her drink Nina returned home and cleaned a bit and read a book. She had until the school ended before she had to pick up Eala and her lesson began. At ten for three she went to school to pick up Eala who ran toward her for a hug as soon as she left the school. ''How was school sweetie?''

''Great, Miss Mouse read a story about snow-white and the five Belgians.''

''I think you mean snow-white and the seven dwarfs. Let's go home, mommy's got to teach.''

''Can I watch?''

''Of course you can, you know with all that watching you'll soon be a prima ballerina.''

* * *

''Hello Derek,'' Nina greeted the concierge when she entered her studio.

''Hello miss Nina, hi Eala,'' he said and kneeled down. Nina looked at him, with his muscular figure, short brown hair and blue-gray eyes he was quite handsome he was also very likeable. And true she had feelings for him even though she was married and had a child.

''Everything set up for the lesson?'' she asked.

''Yes Miss Nina.''

''Good will you watch Eala while I change into my dance clothes?'' Eala would be in safe hands, she knew that Derek liked her. Sometimes she thought that maybe Derek would be a better father and husband then Corneel Rouge. No she mustn't think that, he was her husband and he loved her and she loved him in return.

* * *

After Nina's midday lesson with children she prepared dinner because her husband was very strict about having dinner on the table when he came home. ''I'm home,'' she suddenly heard her husband bellowing, ''is diner ready?''

''Five more minutes dear,'' she called back and quickly finished setting the table. Eala ran into the kitchen having heard that dinner was ready. Nina put the pans on the table as her husband sat down. ''Hello dear how was your day at the office?''

''Busy as usual. Did you vacuüm the house?''

''Of course dear.''

* * *

**Can you guess who everyone was. That of snow-white and the five Belgians is what my brother actually once said when he came home from kinder-garden.**

**I hope that you enjoyed it R&R**


	3. Chapter 3 fairytale land

Everyday Odette picked fresh flowers and decorated the prince's room with them. They talked a lot while he was recovering and slowly they fell in love.

''You're a very good nurse,'' he said one day.

''Thank you, I want to help in the ogre wars as a nurse when I'm older but father won't let me.''

''But the ogre wars are something of hundreds of years ago.''

''The ogre wars didn't stop they simply moved elsewhere, but slowly they are coming towards here. Father won't believe that we should be careful for that but he will see that I'm right in a couple of years.''

''You're not one to be underestimated.''

To soon the day came where Siegfried had to return back to the kingdom but with her father's permission Odette would spend every summer in his castle.

* * *

''You miss him don't you?'' Iris asked one day when the where picking flowers.

''Yes but it's just until summer, then I will see him again. And in a few years' time when we're older, we shall be married. Belle, as the oldest, has to marry first of course. Now let's go back inside, it's getting cold. I will take these flowers to my father.''

''Papa…'' she started when she entered her father's meeting room with the flowers but stopped when she saw that her father was not alone.

''Odette,'' Gaston said with a slight nod of his head.

''Forgive me sir Gaston I did not realize that my father was not alone.''

''You are forgiven, how can anyone expect proper etiquette from a mere child such as yourself.''

''That's very kindly of you,'' Odette said with a bow with her head, from the inside she was boiling but she knew that her father considered Gaston a good friend so she stayed silent about those feelings.

''Odette will you fetch your sister? Tell her to put on a nice dress I've got a surprise for her.''

''Yes papa.''

* * *

''I wonder what the surprise is,'' Belle said when they walked towards the meeting room.

''I don't know but I suppose we'll find out soon enough,'' Odette said while she opened the door.

''Belle, there you are, thank you Odette.''

''Papa, Gaston,'' Belle said.

''Well Odette will probably marry prince Siegfried, but she can't be married before her older sister. So I thought long and hard and have decided that you shall marry sir Gaston.''

Odette could hardly contain her laughter about seeing belle's shocked face. ''I'll have to marry Gaston.''

''Yes, Odette maybe it's time for your studies.''

''Yes papa.''

* * *

A couple of days later Belle and Odette where shopping while visiting a relative in another kingdom. ''So you and Gaston huh?'' Odette teased her sister.

''It's an arranged marriage, I don't even like him. Do you know what he said to me, this is the day your dreams come true.''

''What a self-absorbed guy. He called me a mere child.''

''Yeah but it will make father happy. I think that he wants me close by because you're moving to another country.''

''He hasn't even proposed to me yet.''

''Don't worry he'll ask you.''

''Deep in my heart I know that but when I'm away from him I'm not so sure anymore.''

Suddenly they saw a black-clad soldier kicking a woman. ''Stop,'' Odette screamed running towards the woman. ''Dow dare you kick a defenseless woman.''

The soldier slapped Odette across the face so she fell. ''Stay out of the Queens business.''

''What queen lets her subjects be treated like that?''

''I should arrest you for that.''

''But you will not,'' mama Ophelia suddenly appeared. ''This girl is the daughter of sir Maurice and the fiancée of prince Siegfried, surely your queen doesn't want to offend any of them. Besides she is just a girl who doesn't know what she is doing.''

''She should learn her place.''

''She will, thank you for your forgiveness. Come child let's head back home.''

''He was hurting that poor woman,'' Odette said when they were out of earshot.

''I don't like it any more than you do but you don't want the Queen against you, trust me she's a powerful enemy.''

''But…''

''Just keep your head down as long as you're in this kingdom.''

Odette didn't know that she had caught someone's unwanted attention.

* * *

**I hope that you all had a great christmas enjoy and happy new year. You know what my good intention for the new year is? Getting better at writing so please help me with that by reviewing.**


	4. Chapter 4 Storybrooke

**This chapter plays during the episode the price of gold. enjoy an R&R**

* * *

''How did you sleep dear?'' Nina asked her husband.

''Good, I have to leave early today, important case.''

''And you honey, did you have a nice dream?''

''Yes momma.''

''That's nice. Corneel I'm having the strangest dreams lately. Every night it's the same dream, maybe I should talk to Dr. Hopper about it.''

''That's nice Nina, pass me the butter please,'' Corneel Rouge said in a hurry hardly paying attention to his wife. Corneel quickly ate his breakfast and gathered his stuff.

''Have a nice day at the office dear,'' Nina said to him at the door. When Corneel opened the door to leave they saw Ashley walking on the front porch. ''Bye dear, till tonight. Ashley what are you doing here?'' Nina asked her friend surprised.

''I need your help,'' Ashley said and Nina noticed that she was close to tears.

''Come inside quickly,'' and she went inside with Ashley.

''Hi Ashley,'' Eala called to her mom's friends.

''Sweetie why don't you go upstairs and play with your toys, I have a feeling this is going to be a grown-up talk.''

Eala went upstairs and Nina walked towards the kitchen. She soon came back into the living room with two cups of hot Choco with whipped cream. ''I thought that you could use this, it will warm you right up. Don't tell Eala thought, or she'll be jealous that she didn't get some. No what's wrong?''

''I made a stupid mistake.''

'Ttell me about it.''

''You know that I was planning to give up this baby.'' Nina nodded. ''but you didn't know that Sean's father made a deal with Mr. Gold.''

''Ashley, no you didn't.''

''Yes I did. But yesterday I met a woman who told me that I could raise my child if I really wanted it and that I should take matters into my own hands. So yesterday evening I broke into the pawn shop to try to steal the contract. But I didn't find it and he caught me. I don't know what to do now.''

''Are you sure? Do you really want to keep this child? It's a big responsibility. I had to postpone my dream and marry early to a much older man.''

''I want to raise my child,'' Ashley said determined.

''Then I will help you. Mr. Gold is probably searching for you. I think that you will have to move out of this town. You'll need a car. Maybe Ruby can help. She's probably at the dinner. Let's go, I'll call Eala.''

* * *

A short while later they were knocking on the back door of the dinner. ''What is it?'' ruby asked when she opened.

''Ashley needs your help, she needs a car,'' Nina said.

''Why do you need my car?''

''To get to Boston, so I can raise my baby there.''

''Alright but in a few months I'm coming to pick it up. You'll have to wait until Billy brings it back from the garage though.''

''And when will that be?'' Nina asked.

''In about an hour.''

''The only problem is that Mr. Gold is probably looking for her.''

''You can wait here in the back room.''

''Thank you Ruby, and if anyone asks if you saw Ashley say nothing.''

''I know. Would you like some chocolate milk Eala?''

''Yes.''

''And what do we say then?'' Nina said to Eala.

''Thank you Ruby.''

* * *

About an hour later Ruby came back. ''Billy brought the car. You'll have to hurry Emma is looking for you. I send her towards Sean.''

Ashley quickly went inside the car. ''Thank you both so much,'' she said to Ruby and Nina.

''Just send us a birthing card of that beautiful baby of yours,'' Nina said.

When the car had disappeared out of sight Nina hurried back home for her dance lesson that afternoon.

* * *

A couple of hours later Nina was called by Ashley.

''He ash, have you arrived safely in Boston?''

''No the baby decided to be been born in Storybrooke.''

''Did Mr. Gold found you?''

''Yes but Emma took care of it, she made a deal with Mr. Gold so I can keep her. Her name is Alexandra.''

''That's wonderful news Ashley.''

''There's more Sean and I got back together, he want to be a father for his daughter.''

''I'm really happy for you I shall visit you soon to see the baby.''

''I'll send you a birth card I'll have to go now bye.''

''Bye Ashley see you soon.'' And Nina hung up the phone. Then she called Archie.

''Dr. Hopper here,'' Archie said on the other side of the line.

''Hi Archie it's Nina Rouge can I make an appointment with you?''

''Well let me check my agenda. Let's see I have an opening at five next Thursday just before my session with Henry.''

''Fine by me, then I will see you Thursday. Bye Archie.''


	5. Chapter 5 fairytale land

It would soon be summer and Odette looked out her window everyday longing for the carriage that would take her to her prince. One day she suddenly saw a carriage appear with his kingdom's emblem on it. Her trunk already packed she quickly put on a nice dress and combed her hair so that it would shine. She quickly ran downstairs to meet her prince. But instead she found an unfamiliar man waiting to greet her. ''Where's Siegfried.''

''The prince wasn't feeling well and by that he was unable to make it here and send me instead, but rest assured I'm sure that he will be waiting for you when we arrive at his kingdom, lady Odette.''

''How soon can we leave?''

''As soon as you wish milady.''

''Well I need someone to get my trunk.''

''Allow me milady then you can say goodbye to your family.''

Odette hugged her father, ''goodbye daddy, I love you.''

''I love you to princess, I love you to.''

Then she turned to her sister Belle, ''I'll miss you.''

''As I miss you, but as long as your wear this,'' and Belle touched the heart-shaped pendant with a small red heart-shaped gem in it, that Odette wore around her neck, ''then I will always be with you.''

''You know that I never take it off.''

''I can't believe it my baby sister with a prince.''

''And my sister with sir Gaston,'' Odette teased her sister who stuck her tongue out to her.

Last Odette turned to Iris but before she could hug her Iris stopped her, ''I will go with you.''

''Thank you,'' Odette said.

Then the servant came back, ''milady we must go now.''

''Alright, Iris is coming with me.''

''As you wish.''

''Bye I love you, see you in the summer,'' Odette called to her family as she stepped into the carriage and rode away.

* * *

They were underway for not even an hour when the servant offered them a drink. Odette was feeling thirsty and both she and Iris gladly accepted and felt the cool liquid traveling down their throats. After a while Odette began to feel dizzy and soon after that she felt herself slip into unconsciousness.

* * *

Odette woke up in an unfamiliar room. She was lying on a big bed still in her dress in which she left home her trunk stood at the foot of her bed. She smiled she was probably in Siegfried's castle and had slept almost the whole way. She walked towards a window that had a little bench in front of it so see the castle grounds. Almost the first thing she saw was a giant lake surrounded by many flowers. Suddenly the door opened. A man with red hair and a beard entered the room. ''Hello princess, my name is von Rothbard and welcome to my castle.''

''Did we stop here for the night?'' Odette asked confused.

''No, this is your new home.''

''My new home,'' Odette stammered a little angry. ''No way I'm not staying here Siegfried is expecting me, goodbye.'' And she walked towards the door but suddenly she found herself stopped by no visible force.

''I'm afraid that's not an option, princess,'' Rothbard said with a smile.

''Why are you doing this?'' she asked struggling against her invisible bonds.

''Because I love you.''

''You sure got a funny way of showing it.''

''I saw you at the market with that woman and the soldier of the queen, that's when you captured my interest. You were brave, and I like brave woman especially when they are as beautiful as you, I see that you don't think that. You think that your older sister is more beautiful, well she is beautiful, there's no denying that, it is with reason that she's named Belle. But you are very beautiful to, with your slender body, your violet eyes and your long dark blond hair which length is only exceeded by a young woman I heard whispers about. So when I noticed your beauty and your bravery I sought out information about you. That was how I was able to lure you.''

''Siegfried will find me and take me away.''

''I think not. You're staying here princess. Dinner will be brought to your room,'' he said while walking out the door.

As soon as the door closed the invisible bonds disappeared. Odette tried the door but it wouldn't budge. She sank down on her bed she would have to think of an escape plan but first she needed to learn more about her location. She would have to earn Rothbard's trust. Odette opened her trunk to look for the books that Belle surly sneaked into her trunk.

* * *

After about an hour her room opened again and she saw Iris enter with a plate of food. ''Has he captured you to?'' Odette asked worried.

''The drink in the carriage was a sleeping potion.''

''We have to escape.''

''I can't he's a sorcerer and he put a spell on me so that If I go too far from this castle it hurts me so I have to return.''

''Then we'll have to make sure that he lifts that spell.''

''No Odette you have to escape as soon as you can before he puts a spell on you to.''

''I won't leave without you.''

''Promise me that you will escape as soon as you have the chance don't worry about me I'll manage. Promise me.''

Odette saw that her friend wouldn't give up until she promised. ''I promise,'' she said defeated.


End file.
